familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Chapel Hill, North Carolina
| region_type = Counties | area_imperial = 21.3 | area_imperial_round = 1 | lat_d = 35 | lat_m = 56 | lat_NS = N | long_d = 79 | long_m = 2 | long_EW = W | elevation_imperial = 486 | population_as_of = 2010 | population = 57233 | population_density_imperial = auto | established = 1793 | mayor = Mark Kleinschmidt | timezone = EST | utc_offset = -5 | timezone_DST = EDT | utc_offset_DST = -4 | postal_code = 27514-27517 | postal_code_type = ZIP codes | area_code = 919 | code2_type = FIPS code | code2_note = | code2 = 37-11800 | code3_type = GNIS feature ID | code3 = 1019602 | code3_note = | map = North Carolina Locator Map.PNG | map_size = 256 | map_caption = Location of Chapel Hill in North Carolina | map_locator = North Carolina | map1 = Map of USA NC.svg | map1_size = 256 | map1_caption = Location of North Carolina in the United States | twin1 = Saratov | twin1_country = | website = }} Chapel Hill is a town in Orange County, North Carolina (with some eastern portions in Durham County), and the home of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill and UNC Health Care. The population was 57,233 at the 2010 census; Chapel Hill is the 16th largest municipality in North Carolina. Chapel Hill, Durham and Raleigh make up the three corners of the Research Triangle, so named in 1959 with the creation of Research Triangle Park, a research park between Durham and Raleigh. Chapel Hill is one of the central cities of the Durham-Chapel Hill MSA, which in turn is part of the Raleigh-Durham-Cary Combined Statistical Area. Culture Chapel Hill and its surrounding area have historically been politically liberal. Orange County voted for Barack Obama 72%–27% over John McCain in the 2008 presidential election. The Chapel Hill-Carrboro school district, which covers most of the towns of Chapel Hill and Carrboro, along with portions of unincorporated Orange County, is recognized for its academic strengths. East Chapel Hill High School and Chapel Hill High School have received national recognition for excellence, with Newsweek currently ranking East Chapel Hill High as the 88th best high school in the nation, and the highest ranked standard public high school in North Carolina.Top Open Enrollment Schools | US News Best High Schools A third high school, Carrboro High School, opened in 2007. The state's main youth orchestra, Piedmont Youth Orchestra, is based in Chapel Hill. The town also shares with Carrboro a vibrant music scene. Cat's Cradle in Carrboro a nationally recognized live music club, Local 506 and other Chapel Hill bars (such as the Cave) often host local, national, and international acts in all genres. Archers of Loaf, Squirrel Nut Zippers, James Taylor, George Hamilton IV, Southern Culture on the Skids, Superchunk, Polvo and Ben Folds Five are among the notable musical acts whose careers began in Chapel Hill. Chapel Hill has also been a center for the modern revival of old-time music with such bands as the Ayr Mountaineers, Hollow Rock String band, the Tug Creek Ramblers, Two Dollar Pistols, the Fuzzy Mountain String band, Big Fat Gap and the Red Clay Ramblers. Chapel Hill was also the founding home of now defunct indie label Mammoth Records, as well as now Durham-based Merge Records. Bruce Springsteen has also made a point to visit the town on several tours. His most recent appearance was on September 14, 2003, at Kenan Memorial Stadium with the E Street Band, marking his fourth appearance overall. U2 also performed at Kenan on the first American date of their 1983 War Tour, where Bono famously climbed up to the top of the stage, during pouring rain and lightning, holding up a white flag for peace. has always housed a movie theater (currently called The Varsity Theatre) since its construction in 1927. ]] The Chapel Hill/Carrboro Chambers of Commerce supports a vibrant business community among UNC Chapel Hill's strong academic presence. The town hosts a variety of corporations headquartered in Chapel Hill. Health insurance provider Blue Cross and Blue Shield of North Carolina is one of the town's ten largest employers at its Chapel Hill headquarters. Technology companies USAT Corp and Realtime Ops have made Chapel Hill their headquarters location. Journalistic, Inc., the publisher of the nationally acclaimed magazines Fine Books & Collections, QSR magazine, and FSR magazine recently relocated from Durham to Chapel Hill. New companies are selecting the town as their base of operations such as the service company Alpha Install. The Morehead Planetarium was, when it opened in 1949, one of only a handful of planetariums in the nation, and it has remained an important town landmark. During the Mercury, Gemini, and Apollo programs, astronauts were trained there. One of the town’s hallmark features is the giant sundial, located in the rose gardens in front of the planetarium on Franklin Street. Influences of the University are seen throughout the town, even in the fire departments. Each fire station in Chapel Hill has a fire engine (numbers 31, 32, 33, 34, and 35) that is Carolina blue. These engines are also decorated with different UNC decals, including a firefighter Rameses. UNC has been very successful at college basketball and women’s soccer, and a passion for these sports has been a distinctive feature of the town's culture, fueled by the rivalry among North Carolina's four ACC teams: the North Carolina Tar Heels, the Duke Blue Devils, the NC State Wolfpack, and the Wake Forest Demon Deacons. More recently, the town has received regional notice as the site of a large annual Halloween street party, with an attendance regularly exceeding 70,000. Even though Chapel Hill has a fairly large population, it still has a very small town feel. This can be seen walking through downtown where you will find many large murals painted on the buildings. Most of these murals were painted by UNC alumnus Michael Brown. Also, for more than 30 years Chapel Hill has sponsored the annual street fair, Fall Fest in October. The fair offer booths to artists, craftsmakers, nonprofits, and food vendors. Performance space is also available for musicians, martial artists and other groups. The fair is attended annually by tens of thousands. .]] Chapel Hill also has some new urbanist village communities, such as Meadowmont Village and Southern Village. Meadowmont and Southern Village both have shopping centers, green space where concerts and movies take place, community pools, and schools. There is also a traditional style mall with a mix of national and local retailers at University Mall. Food Hailed as "America's Foodiest Small Town" by Bon Appétit Magazine, Chapel Hill is rapidly becoming a hot spot for pop American cuisine. Among the restaurants noted nationally are A Southern Season, Foster’s Market (Martha Stewart’s Living), Mama Dip's (Food Network’s “$40 A Day With Rachael Ray”), Crook's Corner, Sunrise Biscuit Kitchen (The Splendid Table), caffè Driade (Food Network’s “$40 A Day With Rachael Ray”), and Lantern Restaurant (Food & Wine magazine, Southern Living magazine, etc.) History soldier Silent Sam, University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill by John Wilson]] Home place of early settler William Barbee of Middlesex County, Virginia, whose 1753 grant of 585 acres from the Earl of Granville was the first of two land grants in what is now the Chapel Hill-Durham area. Though William Barbee died shortly after establishing himself and his family in North Carolina, one of his eight children, Christopher Barbee, became an important contributor to his father’s adopted community and to the fledgling University of North Carolina. There is an area on UNC Chapel Hill named Barbee Mountain; it is closed to the public but is a very old graveyard.The site and cemetery were surveyed by archaeologists from the University of North Carolina in late 1995 and early 1996, and a report was issued that extensively documents the cemetery. Milton D. Forsyth Jr. of the Durham-Orange Genealogical Society visited the cemetery as a guest of the archaeologists in March 1996 and recorded the inscriptions on the stones, which are also given in the report (not readily available) along with photographs of the stones and cemetery. Only the stones of William and Gaskey Barbee have inscriptions, but there is a clearly a group of some 20 burials indicated by fieldstones and separated from a second group of at least 100. The first group is clearly family burials, and it is reasonable that William's father, Christopher (Kit) Barbee and his wife, are buried here, as this was known as 'Barbee's Mountain' and was their home. The second group of graves are probably slave burials. The State intends to preserve the cemetery. Christopher Barbee was the major donor of land for the university; William was both steward and superintendent of grounds for the university. and Rosemary Street]] Chapel Hill, or at least the town center, indeed sits atop a hill which was originally occupied by a small Anglican "chapel of ease", built in 1752, known as New Hope Chapel. The Carolina Inn now occupies the site of the original chapel. In 1819, the town was founded to serve the University of North Carolina and grew up around it. The town was chartered in 1851, and its main street, Franklin Street, was named in memory of Benjamin Franklin. In 1968, only a year after its schools became fully integrated, Chapel Hill became the first predominantly white municipality in the south to elect an African American mayor, Howard Lee. Lee served from 1969 until 1975 and, among other things, helped establish Chapel Hill Transit, the town's bus system. Some 30 years later, in 2002, legislation was passed to make the local buses free of fares to all riders, leading to a large increase in ridership; the buses are financed through Chapel Hill and Carrboro city taxes, Federal grants, and UNC student fees. Several hybrid and articulated buses have been added recently. All buses carry GPS transmitters to report their location in real time to a tracking Web site. Buses can transport bicycles and have wheelchair lifts. In 1993, the town celebrated its Bicentennial, which resulted in the establishment of the Chapel Hill Museum. This cultural community resource "exhibiting the character and characters of Chapel Hill, North Carolina" includes among its permanent exhibits Alexander Julian, History of the Chapel Hill Fire Department, Chapel Hill's 1914 Fire Truck, The James Taylor Story, Farmer/James Pottery, and The Paul Green Legacy. Geography and climate Chapel Hill is located in the southeast corner of Orange County. It is bounded on the west by the town of Carrboro and on the northeast by the city of Durham. However, most of Chapel Hill's borders are adjacent to unincorporated portions of Orange and Durham counties rather than shared with another municipality. According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which is land and is water. The Weather Channel (extremes) |date=December 2011 }} Government Chapel Hill uses a council-manager form of government. The community elects a mayor and 8 council members. Mayors serve 2-year terms, and council members serve staggered 4-year terms. Mayor Mark Kleinschmidt, a former town council member, was reelected to a second term in November 2011. Two years prior in 2009, he had made history by being elected the first openly gay mayor of Chapel Hill, succeeding Kevin Foy. The town adopted its flag in 1990. According to flag designer Spring Davis, the blue represents the town and the University of North Carolina (whose colors are Carolina blue and white); the green represents "environmental awareness"; and the "townscape" in the inverted chevron represents "a sense of home, friends, and community." The current version of the town's seal, adopted in 1989, is in the process of being replaced with a similar but simpler version. All versions of the seal, dating back to the 1930s, depict Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom and protector of cities. Media *''WCHL: local AM radio station (1360AM) providing talk radio, news, and local sports coverage as the flagship station of the Tar Heel Sports Network. *WUNC: local public radio station (91.5FM) located on the UNC campus. *WXYC: non-commercial student-run radio station (89.3FM) on the UNC campus. In 1994, it became the first radio station in the world to broadcast over the internet. *The Daily Tar Heel is the nationally-ranked, independent student newspaper that serves the university and the town. The free daily newspaper is printed Monday through Friday during the academic year and weekly during summer sessions. *''The Chapel Hill News is a newspaper owned by The News & Observer with a focus on the Chapel Hill-Carrboro area that is published twice a week. * Carrboro Citizen was a locally-owned community newspaper covering local news, politics and town government of Chapel Hill and Carrboro. The last issue was published in October 2012. * The metro area has TV broadcasting stations that serve the Raleigh-Durham Designated Market Area (DMA) as defined by Nielsen Media Research. Sister cities * Saratov, Saratov Oblast (Russia) * Puerto Baquerizo Moreno, San Cristóbal (Galápagos, Ecuador) Notable people wooded campus buffers the town center]] Current *K. A. Applegate, author *Owen Astrachan, Duke Professor of Computer Science *Lewis Black, stand-up comedian, author, actor *Ash Bowie, musician *Sean Bridgers, actor, screenwriter, director, producer *Fred Brooks, computer scientistFaculty Biography at UNC. *Christopher Browning, historian *Michael Burrows, author, teacher, venture capitalist *Harry Wayne Casey, singer, songwriter, music producer *Hubert Davis, ESPN analyst, former NBA basketball player *Anoop Desai, finalist on American Idol, singer *Sarah Dessen, author *John Edwards, former presidential candidate *John Grisham, author *Jack Hogan, actor, noted for his role as Private William Kirby on Combat! television series, 1962–1967 * Paul Jones, Computer technologist *Alexander Julian, fashion designer *Howard Lee, first black mayor of a predominantly white city *Mac McCaughan, musician *Nick Perumov, author *Dexter Romweber, rockabilly roots-rocker *Dean Smith, retired basketball coach *Elizabeth Spencer, author of The Light in the Piazza, currently resides in Chapel Hill''Fifteen-501 Magazine'', Winter 2008 *Chris Stamey, musician *Daniel Wallace, writer, author of Big Fish: A Novel of Mythic Proportions *Kent Williams, painter, illustrator and comics artist *Roy Williams, men's basketball coach *Butch Davis, former UNC football coach *Porter Robinson, Electronic Dance Music producer Former *Alice Adams, author *Cam Cameron, football coach *Spencer Chamberlain, musician * Elizabeth Cotten, musician *Floyd Council, blues singer, the "Floyd" in Pink Floyd *Walter Royal Davis, North Carolina philanthropist and oil tycoon *David Drake, science fiction and fantasy novelist and small-press publisher *Elizabeth Edwards, late wife of former U.S. Senator of North Carolina John Edwards *Ben Folds, musician *Paul Green, playwright *Dave Haywood, musician, member of the country music group Lady Antebellum *Meredith Hagner, actress, portrays Liberty Ciccone on As the World Turns *Bunn Hearn, Major League Baseball pitcher *Jefferson Holt, manager of R.E.M. *Laurel Holloman, actress *Charles Kuralt, journalist *William Carter Love – U.S. Representative from North Carolina during the 1800s *Richard McKenna – novelist, The Sand Pebbles *David Rees, political satirist, cartoonist of Get Your War On *Betty Smith – novelist, A Tree Grows in Brooklyn *Silda Wall Spitzer, wife of former New York governor Eliot Spitzer *Leo Sternbach, chemist and discoverer of benzodiazepines *James Taylor, musician *Rupert Vance, social scientist *Karl Edward Wagner, horror writer, editor, and small-press publisher *Manly Wade Wellman, novelist''Dictionary of North Carolina Biography'', Vol. 6, William S. Powell, Ed. (1996) at 160–161 (article by William S. Powell) Demographics Durham, North Carolina, is the core of the four-county Durham-Chapel Hill MSA, which has a population of 504,357 as of Census 2010. The US Office of Management and Budget also includes Chapel Hill as a part of the Raleigh-Durham-Cary Combined Statistical Area, which has a population of 1,749,525 as of Census 2010. Effective June 6, 2003 the Office of Management and Budget redefined the Federal Statistical Areas and dismantled what had been for decades the Raleigh-Durham-Chapel Hill, MSA and split them into two separate MSAs even though the region still functions as a single metropolitan area. According to the 2010 U.S. Census, there were 57,233 people in 20,564 households. The population density was 2,687 people per square mile (1037/km²). The racial composition of the town was 72.8% White, 9.7% Black or African American, 0.3% Native American, 11.9% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 2.7% some other race, and 2.7% of two or more races. 6.4% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 20,564 households, out of which 51.1% were families. 26.2% of all households had children under the age of 18 living with them, 40.2% were headed by married couples living together, 8.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 48.9% were non-families. 30.6% of all households were made up of individuals, and 7.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.35 and the average family size was 2.98. In the town the age distribution of the population shows 17.4% under the age of 18, 31.5% from 18 to 24, 23.6% from 25 to 44, 18.4% from 45 to 64, and 9.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 25.6 years. For every 100 females there were 87.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 83.6 males. According to estimates released by the U.S. Census Bureau, over the three-year period of 2005 through 2007 the median income for a household in the town was $51,690, and the median income for a family was $91,049. Males had a median income of $50,258 versus $32,917 for females. The per capita income for the town was $35,796. About 8.6% of families and 19.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.6% of those under age 18 and 5.6% of those age 65 or over. Chapel Hill is North Carolina's best educated city, proportionately, with 77% of adult residents (25 and older) holding an associate degree or higher, and 73% of adults possessing a baccalaureate degree or higher.U.S. Census Bureau. 2008 American Community Survey See also *Chapel Hill Transit *Interstate 40 *UNC Health Care *University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill References External links * * * Chapel Hill Memories (preserving the history of Chapel Hill) Category:Towns in North Carolina Category:Settlements in Orange County, North Carolina Category:Settlements in Durham County, North Carolina Category:Chapel Hill-Carrboro, North Carolina Category:University towns in the United States Category:Established in 1793